


Playing Cupid is Not My Idea of Romance

by silent12reader



Series: Twice [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 15 chapters and they probably dont even kiss yet, College AU, F/F, F/M, Quarantine Sucks, crossover fics, no kidding, slowburn, twice university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: Twice University AU feat. Fashionist Club. Tzuyu navigates through her University life with her annoying roommate, Nayeon who is a self-proclaimed matchmaker. Satzu/Mitzu on later chapters ~~HandCuff Challenge Series
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Jennie Kim, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Twice [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598986
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Annoying Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, lol. This is PRE-HANDCUFF CHALLENGE. Will start with Tzuyu’s freshman year, slowly hopping to sophomore year at the time of 'Date Me, Unnie.' then catching up to 'Handcuff Challenge'. Gotta give background story to Tzuyu & Sana's answers in the 36 questions, so we'll meet Dahyun aswell!
> 
> WARNING!! This is slowburn. S-L-O-W-B-U-R-N!!! I kid you not with my tags, yo!
> 
> If you're here for Satzu... Sana serial dated her way through College finding her 'the one'. (And there's Dahyun as well... her the one that got away) Satzu were friends at best who don't even flirt with each other until Sana *accidentally* gets handcuffed to Tzuyu. Which was shortlived XD 'cos Mina came with her guns blazing.
> 
> If you're here for Mitzu... Hi! Welcome! XD Mutual pining for yall! (But gotta wait till Mina comes firing holes on Tzuyu's ships XD) She's the newest recruit in the Fashionist Club at the time of Handcuff Challenge, so she would come at the later chapters.
> 
> **Squint** for Natzu... Let's all gather in our very small circle. Win now and lose later lol ? (I come swinging hard with this one.) The 'Pilot' is supposed to be for Dating 101: A Guide by Im Nayeon. Where Nayeon plays matchmaker for Tzuyu, setting her up to dates 1 girl per month. But we settle now with this so~~
> 
> If you're here for the College AU of Twice! LETS HAVE SOME FUN! Guest starring Blackpink, Got7(Probs just Jackson tho), Itzy, and Tzuyu's bff's Elkie (<3) & Shuhua~~ Probably OOC, I don't follow them very much!!
> 
> PS: Also, be mindful of the seeds planted here and there.

Tzuyu groans when she sees the Do Not Disturb sign on her door knob again. She rolls her eyes and struggled to get her phone. When she fetched it, she groans _again_ when she sees Nayeon’s messages.

**Annoying Bunny:** Don’t come home for an hour maybe? Pretty please? Unnie needs to destress

 **Annoying Bunny:** Make it 2. This one’s a hottie.

 **Annoying Bunny:** I promise to treat you dinner!

 **Annoying Bunny:** Unnie loves you! xx

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. Okay, there’s the downside of putting Nayeon on mute. In her defense, she wouldn’t have to if the older girl would stop sending her _stupid stuff._

Nevertheless she dials her number. She has learned to call first before opening the door even though she has a key… to _their_ shared apartment. She wasn't even in 2 months living with Nayeon and she was already scarred for life.

To her surprise, Nayeon had quickly picked up the phone after the second ring. “Tzuyu?”

“Didn’t see your messages until I was at the door. I need to get my books. I have an exam tomorrow.”

“You’re at the door?”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and knocks on the door to prove her point.

There are whisperings on the other line and Tzuyu taps her foot while waiting.

Door swings open, and there she is… Nayeon looking _thoroughly fucked_. If the post-sex look doesn’t suit her very much, Tzuyu would’ve hated her less.

“Stay. We were just done.”

“No thanks.” Tzuyu said, brushing pass Nayeon quickly.

Times likes this, she applies her kidnapping lessons.(Yes, she's that kid who had kidnapping lessons) _Don't have an eye-to-eye contact with your kidnapper_ \--in this case, Nayeon's random one night stand. He leaves the room quickly, being pushed by Nayeon, almost brushing pass Tzuyu on his way out, with some begging for Nayeon to call him, and Nayeon saying, 'Hmm... Don't hold your breath.' Tzuyu shakes her head, 'another poor soul', she thinks.

Once the door is shut, Nayeon went a beeline towards Tzuyu's room. She whines when she sees Tzuyu packing her things, “Oh come on, Tzuyu. I promised to treat you dinner!”

There's mumbling of some bribes, but Tzuyu quickly gets her books in her night stand and was ready to leave. But Nayeon stood there in their main door, crossing her arms. She rolls her eyes and adjusted the strap of her bag, "Can you please move?"

"No. Come on, stay," Nayeon says softly. When Tzuyu doesn't answer she says, "I'll take a quick shower and put the sheets in the laundry basket and change it!"

Tzuyu just stares at her, unfazed with Nayeon's implication. "No."

Nayeon whines and kneels in front of Tzuyu... _Kneels._ (Nayeon could swear she only kneels for Tzuyu) "We haven't even spent the night together! You're always spending the night at Chaeyoung's!" Chaeyoung... Who lives inside the University Campus... In those small cramped dorm rooms... With a single bed. Nayeon could only imagine them cuddling to fit in the small space.

Tzuyu just hums and says, "You told me you need space 'cause you're busy with your plates."

"That's 'cause you can't study when my things are all over the place. I get messy when it comes to MachDes."

"Yes. And I still have an exam tomorrow, so..."

"Tzuyu~~ If you leave, you'll find me here, on the floor... On my knees... 'till you come back."

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue, "Stop being dramatic."

" _Try me_."

Tzuyu groans and went around Nayeon and grabs the door knob.

"I'll call you all night, Tzu. If you don't answer, I'll bother Chaengie as well."

_"Could you be any more annoying?"_

"Just stay, please? Let's have dinner! And watch one or two episodes of How I Met, and then I'll leave you to study, I promise."

Tzuyu looks at Nayeon. They can have a battle of wills right here. Nayeon would've probably stood up the moment Tzuyu leaves and shuts the door. But she's _definitely_ gonna keep her word in bothering her until Tzuyu comes back.

Tzuyu sighs deeply.

When she slowly lets go of the door knob, Nayeon knew she had won. She couldn't even contain herself, quickly standing up and enveloping Tzuyu into a tight hug, kissing her on the cheeks. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

* * *

Tzuyu calls Nayeon over when the food delivery arrived, and Nayeon came out of her room, drying her hair.

"You didn't eat your lunch, did you?" Tzuyu says, tapping the sticky note on the table, clearly untouched.

Nayeon shrugs, and pouts towards Tzuyu hoping the girl would forgive her. Even though Tzuyu doesn't sleep in their apartment, she comes home to get her things and to make sure Nayeon eats well. Tzuyu knows the girl can't cook to save her life, and at some point, Nayeon had actually set the alarm off just by using the Microwave. Tzuyu doesn't know how she survived without her. And if there isn't any food available, she wouldn't even bother ordering for herself. Especially when she's busy with her plates and exams. It's been a busy week for them both, being Midterms and all. It's why Tzuyu left a meal on the table with a sticky note that says: **_'Eat well. <3'_**

"I did eat your cupcakes!" She shrugs and says, "And I had some coffee... _Lots of coffee..._ "

Tzuyu rolls her eyes, "Yes. And I'm sure if you bleed out, coffee would come out of your veins."

Nayeon laughs and says, "You know how I get when I'm busy."

"Not busy enough to invite a stranger in our home."

"Tzuyu~~"

Tzuyu sighs, opening Nayeon's meal in front of her, the one they got from the delivery service, and putting the one she prepared in the refrigerator. "I'm just saying... You barely have time to sleep, you're stressed... And you're doing _extra-curricular_ activities. You should keep your health up by eating well."

Nayeon smiles, and puts an arm over Tzuyu's shoulder pulling her close. She snuggles into her, and enjoys the whine from the younger girl, trying to get away from her. "I love it when you care."

Tzuyu rolls her eyes, finally getting out of Nayeon's grasp. She sits across the kitchen island to keep a distance from her roommate and her. " _Sure,"_ Tzuyu says, sarcasm heavy in her tone. "But when your mom calls and asks about you, you know I'll be honest."

Nayeon pouts and whines, "She calls you more often than me! My mom loves you more ever since you were a baby. Pretty sure if given a chance, she'd gladly exchange daughters."

Tzuyu smirks, "Then you should be thankful my mom doesn't want you."

"Hey!"

Tzuyu laughs and dodges Nayeon throwing a carrot stick at her. Their banter was interrupted by a phonecall. She raised her finger up to indicate a 'Time Out' and puts her phone over her ear.

"Hey, Chaeng."

Nayeon smiles, "Put it on speaker, I want to say hi."

Tzuyu did so.

"Chaeyoung-ah! Not really sorry that my Tzuyu is staying in tonight."

She hears a laugh on the other line. "Unnie~~ I was about to call the campus police. I thought Tzuyu has been kidnapped."

"One glare and the kidnapper would run away from our girl."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. She never glared at me."

"Is this another episode of 'Who Tzuyu loves more'? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I win this round."

" _Sure._ I mean, your living room looks better than my dorm room and she chose to stay here for a week. And we all know it's not because of my stiff mattress."

"Okay but--"

Tzuyu picks up her phone and turned off the speakerphone. She ignores Nayeon's pout and says, "Ignore her. She hasn't been eating well."

"Hey!"

Tzuyu laughs and then says, "Yeah. I'll study here. I'll bring your sweater tomorrow. Alright. Bye~"

Nayeon points her chopsticks at her, pouting, "You used to follow me around like I'm the sun and then Chaeyoung comes, swooping in, and now I'm just your roommate. You're lucky I’m fond of her or I would've kept you away from each other."

Tzuyu chuckles, shaking her head, "I don't follow you around like you're the sun _,_ and _how_ would you have kept us away from each other?"

"Some scheming you only see on K-dramas."

* * *

“Why would you mute me?!" Nayeon pouts as she puts Tzuyu's phone out of the younger girl's reach, displaying **'Annoying Bunny'.**

"I put it on Silent." Tzuyu says as she _tries_ to grab her phone back from her _annoying_ roommate, the show clearly forgotten playing on the TV. She contemplates whether she should hover over Nayeon, who's lying back on the other end of the couch, outstretching her arm, while another arm on Tzuyu's shoulder is keeping the younger girl at arm's length.

"Lies, lies, lies! Chaeyoung called earlier and your phone is _not_ on silent! Who's teaching you to lie?!"

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and decided to hover Nayeon. Maybe if her tall frame is towering over her, she'd be intimidated. _Very unlikely,_ but Tzuyu is not in the mood to play.

Seeing Tzuyu's move, Nayeon immediately put Tzuyu's phone beneath her, readying herself beneath Tzuyu, who now has her arms on both sides of Nayeon's head, gripping the pillow hard. "Tzuyu, I have a special ringtone for you so I can pick it up fast whenever you call, and you’d put me on mute?!” Nayeon is _whining,_ but Tzuyu can see she's just _playing_ with her. Not when the familiar glint is in her eyes...

The taller girl glares at her and sneers, “Because! You're just as relentless on the phone as you are in person!! _”_

 _"_ I wanna brighten your day with my humor."

"We're not even in the same spectrum when it comes to humor. And why do you have the _need_ to send me selcas every hour of everyday when you look _exactly_ the same?"

"You mean I look _glorious_ in every angle? Aww... Tzuyu~~ that's all I needed to hear from you, C'mere..."

Having enough of Nayeon's crap, she decided to tickle the girl mercilessly. Smothering her with a pillow she's been gripping hard _did_ cross her mind, but Tzuyu's not there _yet_. Give her a few more months and she might be, we can never be too sure.

We're gonna have so much fun, is what she said. It's like a never-ending sleepover, is what she said. _Lies, lies, lies,_ is what it really is. It's more them just messing around, annoying each other, wondering who’ll snap first, Tzuyu concluded as she sighs, _obviously_ losing this round.

* * *

_For as long as Nayeon can remember, she had always loved Tzuyu._

_She first met her when she was a baby. She can faintly remember going to Taiwan for Tzuyu’s first birthday. But she can vividly remember her mom gushing about Tzuyu. And the pictures that were taken on the event._

_Their moms had met at the university and had become best friends ever since. Even decided to stay in touch even after Tzuyu’s mom got somehow engaged to this foreign Taiwanese guy her mom never met (and lowkey hated). He’s the reason Tzuyu’s mom had to stay in Taiwan, and hasn't come back ever since. But all that changed when Tzuyu was born, ‘cause they suddenly had a reason to meet again._

_Nayeon didn’t have an impression on Tzuyu when the girl was only a baby, but she remembers her mom telling her, “Nayeon, this is Tzuyu. You’ll be best of friends, alright? Awww. This is gonna be so fun. You’ll be a good unnie to her!” (And the picture of Nayeon holding a baby Tzuyu hanging in their living room as a reminder)_

_They didn’t meet until it was Nayeon’s 7 th birthday. Tzuyu and her family visited them in Seoul this time. A 4-year old Tzuyu on a pretty yellow dress with cute bow on her head, too big for her face, hands her a gift. She looks up to her mom and her mom nods. She says a broken ‘Happy Birthday, Nayeon-unnie’. She follows Nayeon around all day, enjoying everything new in her sight. _ _She doesn’t know any Korean, her Mom barely using it at home, but Nayeon thinks she’s adorable. So adorable that_ _Nayeon even let her blow her candles with her._

_They met each year, each family taking turns on who's coming to who._

_But one Spring, it was the Chou's turn to visit. And Tzuyu was looking forward to it. She had joined a Cup with Xin Yi, her beloved horse and she couldn't wait to tell all about it to Nayeon._

_But Nayeon is already in High School, already changed, already popular among her peers. She had pictures of her friends, and her school plastered on her wall. Tzuyu suddenly felt out of place. Because contrary to what she had been expecting, Nayeon didn't give her a warm welcome, Nayeon couldn't even spare her a minute of her day. Nayeon was busy on her phone talking to her friends. And Tzuyu is just there, following her, keeping her eyes on her. It got to the point where Nayeon snaps and says, "Staring is rude."_

_Tzuyu looks away slowly, embarassed. "Sorry."_

_Nayeon went back to her phone, laughing at something her friend sent. And Tzuyu would feel regret, not brushing up on her Korean because she couldn't understand what Nayeon was saying._

_The day ends and before Tzuyu leaves the Im's household, she hands her gift to Nayeon. Nayeon didn't take it, just told her to leave it on the table._

_When the Chou's leave for Taiwan, Nayeon would open her gift. Instant guilt washing over her as she looks at it. It's a picture of young Tzuyu and her horse, with a medal, smiling proudly. At the back of the picture, Tzuyu wrote:_

_Hi unnie~~ This is me and Xin Yi. I told you about her, right? We got 2nd place in a Cup last summer~~_

_It wasn't much but we had so much fun! She was so good!! I can't wait for you to meet her next year. I'll even teach you to ride, and we can take hikes together._

_Yours,_

_Tzuyu._

_When the Im's visit the Chou's the next year, the first thing Nayeon did when her eyes met Tzuyu is to jump into her arms, almost knocking both of them to the ground, "I'm so sorry. So sorry, Tzuyu. I love you. You're my bestfriend."_

_A habit Tzuyu has since she was little: she looks up to her mom for cue. She sees her smiling and nodding. Tzuyu nods and lets herself smile and hugs Nayeon back. "It's okay. I love you too."_

_From then on, they kept a promise. That nothing will come in between them._

* * *

_They were laughing at something Nayeon had said when she drops it, "Just one more year 'till university for you, right?" She shifts in her position, lying on the couch more comfortably, sticking out her tongue, "Ahh~~ I can't wait. It's gonna be so much fun. You'll love it here."_

_But then, Tzuyu became quiet, her smile shifting to a reserved one instead of the carefree she just had seconds ago. She hums and then says, "I don't think my dad would allow me, unnie."_

_Nayeon pushes her hair on one side, gripping to it slightly, not liking Tzuyu's answer. "But your mom would, right?! She studied here and she would want that for you, right?!" When Tzuyu looked away, Nayeon felt a pinch in her heart. She groans and says, "Come on, Tzu! We've talked about this. We'll be living together and we wouldn't have to wait for Spring to hang out!"_

_"Don't be mad, please... Unnie~~... I'm not sure_ _." Tzuyu starts chewing on her lower lip, "My dad would want me to study here. I don't want them to fight over it."_

_"They wouldn't! Not if it's what you want." Nayeon doesn't know_ why T _zuyu is suddenly being like this. "It's... what you want, right?"_

 _Tzuyu stares at the screen, not sure how to proceed. How can she tell Nayeon she and her friends had made plans as well? That she's feeling torn when her friends would talk about going to universities in their country, and Tzuyu is supposed to leave everything behind to go to Seoul. (Sure her mom had practically imprinted the idea in her brain since Tzuyu can_ talk, _and the idea of Tzuyu bracing the Korean culture is what her mom had always wanted for her. Her brother was her Dad’s favorite and she was her mom’s… but still, her personality: timid yet charming, animal-lover, athletic— is something she connects with her dad)_

_And she loves Nayeon, she does. But their friendship has blossomed with them just meeting once a year, and videocalling every week. Why should they change it now?_

_"Tzuyu... It's what you want, right?" Nayeon repeats when the girl on the other line remained silent._

_Feeling that honesty is the best approach, Tzuyu finally replies, "I don't know what I want, unnie... I'm sorry." Tzuyu thinks, Nayeon would appreciate that, just like she always does._

_Or maybe not._

_Nayeon's lips slowly part. Nayeon nods, staring into the screen. Excitement had left her face, seriousness and disappointment quickly taking over. "Okay. Call me when you know."_

_"Unnie--" But Nayeon had already disconnected the call._

_Tzuyu leans back to her chair and spinned it. She closes her eyes and puts her arm over her eyes, willing herself not to cry._

_Yes, they've talked about it. Since Nayeon had first stepped in to her university, they had talked about it as Nayeon gives her a virtual tour. Even the place Nayeon's parents got, a penthouse at the top floor with 2 rooms is meant to have her and Tzuyu. Nayeon had already included Tzuyu in her plans. And Tzuyu couldn't be any flattered. But she just wanted to be sure. That leaving her family, her friends, her pets... Is worth it. She just needed time to figure it all out... Is what she wanted to stay. But Nayeon didn't even give her the chance, didn't even stay to help figure it out with her. What would Nayeon feel if Tzuyu turned the tables and invited Nayeon to study in Taiwan instead?_

* * *

_"10 days... Tzuyu... 10 days. And you couldn't even bother to say hi?! Or I don't know... Even to send pictures of Gucci? You're driving me insane! I can't even study!!”_

_"You told me to call when I know what I want... And I still don't so...--"_

_"Even so! You could've told me you miss me or something..." No answer._ _"What?! 10 days and I didn't even cross your mind?! I'm feeling so neglected, Tzu. Does our friendship mean nothing to you?!"_

_Tzuyu’s eyebrows furrow… but when she saw the slight upward tilt of her lips, she knew Nayeon isn't upset with her anymore. She looks at her through the screen and keep her lips pressed together. "Why are you being like this?"_

_Nayeon sighs, and Tzuyu could see her shifting in her bed. "I missed you." It’s soft. And it’s… the truth. Because for all Tzuyu knows Nayeon and how dramatic she could be, she’s also_ direct _and straight-to-the-point._

_Tzuyu couldn't help but smile. She concedes,_ _"Okay. Maybe you did cross my mind for 5 seconds when I saw a bunny on the woods."_

_Nayeon laughs, "Hey!"_

_And just like that, all is forgiven._

_Nayeon stood up from her bed and started walking. She stops for a while and then switches the view of her camera. Then, the view of living room, panning towards the kitchen and small dining room met Tzuyu’s view. "This place is ours, Tzuyu. Ours. Even from the start, I lived here alone so I can wait for you."_

_"Unnie---"_

_"I know, I know. I'm not pressuring you or anything. I think it's pretty unfair that our moms had placed this expectation for us to be soulmates or something... Even since we were babies. But... We turned to be just that." Nayeon paused, blinks her eyes slowly and then sighs. She looks at the camera and just said, “I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day.”_

_…_

_Tzuyu didn’t reply right away. Didn’t even flinch when she heard Nayeon. She just keeps her lips pressed in a thin line and then rolls her eyes. "I think I've seen that." She bites her lip, narrowing her eyes. “That’s a foreign movie, right? Uhm… Not Korean…” She hums, thinking it over. And then her eyes widen and then she snaps her fingers, “You’ve Got Mail?”_

_At that, Nayeon laughs. “Close! The Notebook!” She closed her eyes, laughing and whining. And Tzuyu joined her. “I just cried. Ugh! Did you not notice my eyes are red?! I posted watching The Notebook in my stories! Damnit! You don't even check on me! I turned on my notifications of you! You're so close to Strike 3, Chou Tzuyu! Better_ watch it. _"_

_"Or what?"_

_..._

_"You think being savage makes you more attractive?"_

_Tzuyu shrugs, "I think being honest is a nice virtue to have."_

_"I'm so frustrated with you, you know that right? Now, I miss you even more." Nayeon screams in frustration and Tzuyu laughs. She sighs and licks her lips, “I wish I knew how to quit you.”_

_“Is_ that _another quote again?!”_

_Nayeon cracks up and then smiles. “Okay, how about this? After talking to Jihyo... she told me that I'm being selfish and really not being understanding and just looking at it from my side--"_

_"Who is this Jihyo? I love her already."_

_"Can you shut the fuck up and let me go on with my speech?!"_

_Tzuyu did shut her mouth and let Nayeon ‘go on with her speech’. She could’ve ended it right then. Tell her about her conversation with her mom: the one where her mom asked her to stay in Seoul for about a year and just see if she likes it, and if she doesn’t she can come back home._

_So Tzuyu lets Nayeon rant to her at her heart’s desire. She’s been used to this._

_And… how bad could living with Nayeon be?_

* * *

“I’m gonna find you the _best person.”_

Tzuyu rolls her eyes, not even surprised at Nayeon's outbursts. She's always like this. She drags Tzuyu to watch _Rom-Coms_ with her, and when she likes something, Tzuyu would always be stuck in one of Nayeon's experiments.

She looks up at the screen as the next episode of 'How I Met Your Mother' started playing. One more episode and she can go hide in her room, unbothered, as she prepares for her last Midterms exam tomorrow. She sighs and takes a side-glance towards Nayeon, who's playing with _her_ brown dog stuff toy, Minjoong. "Not to be mean, but I don't think you're in any position to give me dating advise."

If Tzuyu can remember correctly, Nayeon _had never_ dated anyone. Saying something about, ' _No man is a match for me.'_ She is pretty sure Nayeon thinks so highly of herself to _settle_ with anyone. Not to mention, this girl is highkey high-maintenance. ( _Yes,_ two high's.)

"Fair point. But I also know a lot of people, and I care about you the most. If someone's choosing your _partner,_ the best person to ask is me."

Tzuyu narrows her eyes at her, "No... The best person to ask who will be best for me is _me._ How did that even make sense to you?"

Nayeon shifts in her seat, now letting go of Minjoong's ear to fetch her phone. She whines as she grins excitedly, “But Tzuyu!!”

“Unnie, I’m gonna move out if you dare—”

“Too late. Date with _Elkie_ on Saturday. 5pm?”

Tzuyu heaves a sigh. _This._ This is the Cons of living with Nayeon. Times like this, she wonders what would've happened if she stayed in Taiwan. She manages to say, “I made plans,” dragging painfully in between her teeth.

Nayeon clicks her tongue, “Nope. You told me you were free just awhile ago!” She puts Minjoong near Tzuyu's face, shaking it lightly, barking lightly. "Ah~~ Minjoong, Tzuyu got a date!~~ She's definitely her type. She's a Student Rep in the Council. And she's friends with Jackson! Oh, oh!! Best girl for Tzuyu~~ Right, Minjoong?"

Tzuyu grabs Minjoong out of Nayeon's grasp and glares at her. "Stop dragging Minjoong into this."

Nayeon pouts and _tried_ to snatch the stuff toy back, but Tzuyu keeps it at arm's length. "You don't even know what my type is."

Nayeon laughs, “I’m your bestfriend. How could I not?”

Nayeon really is lucky Tzuyu is not a secret murderer or she would have smothered her in her sleep.

"You're not my bestfriend."

"Oh, so you're gonna lie that hard just to get out of a date?"

Tzuyu stands up and heads for her room, with Minjoong dangling in her arm. She keeps Nayeon ignored and massages her temple to relax her mind. She needed to be in the right state of mind to study.

"Tzuyu, where are you going? Tell me I'm your bestfriend!"

“Tzuyu! Come on! You promised you’d cuddle with me tonight!”

Before snapping the door shut, she says, "I only said that to shut you up!”


	2. How I Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu starts her freshman year with a blast, meeting all of her weird friends on the way!

Discrepancy: in Handcuff Challenge, Jackson is Sana’s ex and Tzuyu’s RA on freshman year.

Jackson is _still_ Sana’s ex… but not Tzuyu’s RA anymore.

* * *

**MINJOONG.**

Soft, furry, and _fluffy._

That’s what welcomed her in their shared apartment as Nayeon removes the blindfold as soon as she sets foot inside the spacious, _luxurious_ place.

The _cute_ medium-sized dog stuff toy is sitting on the floor, almost like a real dog, with its tongue out, looking expectantly at Tzuyu. Tzuyu is… well she doesn’t know what to think about it _yet._ But a small smile is already making its way towards her face. Nayeon wraps her arms around her, squeezing her arms, “So, so?! Do you like it?!”

And Nayeon… for her part is already bursting with excitement and delight. A pure ball of energy and enthusiasm. She sets Tzuyu’s luggage bags inside, pulling it towards the living room. She spins, putting her arms on the side pointing at everything. “It’s mixture of _us._ Okay? I know you like some pastel colors so I had the walls repainted.” Tzuyu looked around and indeed the walls are now a mixture of pastel blue and white, a slight tinge of brown wood on the cornice and baseboards. There’s one wall in the living room painted with a dark indigo, with the wall TV and drawers. _Slick,_ almost the same as Tzuyu’s headboard in her room.

She looks down and picks up the stuff toy on the floor, rubbing its head almost as if it’s a real dog. “Do you like it? Do you like it?! I saw it at the department store when I was looking for throw pillows. I know you’re sad about leaving Gucci behind… and ooh! Ooh!! Get this!” Nayeon leaps, _dashing_ towards one of the rooms. She hugs the stuff toy, not moving from her spot in the middle of the room. When Nayeon comes back, she has a big rectangular _board_ in her hand, wrapped up with a ribbon.

“Open it! Open it!!”

Tzuyu chuckles at Nayeon’s giddiness. She pulls the ribbon and unwraps the _board_ as Nayeon holds it from behind. A picture of _her_ and Xin Yi winning their first Cup was revealed soon after. The exact same picture Tzuyu gave Nayeona as a gift when she was younger. She puts the stuff toy on her side and grabs the _picture frame_ from Nayeon. When you look up close, it’s a collage of _all_ the pictures Tzuyu had sent Nayeon of her riding Xin Yi since she got her up to last month. “Wow.”

Nayeon laughs, “I totally nailed this, right? I got it enlarged and had all the pics you gave me into a _Mosaic._ "

Nayeoon moves towards the side of Tzuyu hugging her, almost kissing her neck. “We’re gonna have so much fun!! Ahh~~ You’ll love it here, Tzuyu. You won’t regret it I promise!”

* * *

**JIHYO.**

Tzuyu meets Jihyo first at Registration.

“Just look for Jihyo. She has a shoulder-length brown hair. She is with me in the Fashionista Club, she’s also in the University Student Council. I told her about you and she’ll guide you, ‘kay?” Nayeon said as they both walk side by side towards the University. It is Tzuyu’s first day and she has mixture of excitement and nervousness brawling inside her. Which is _not_ a good sign. Not when she’s trying to remember her Korean and already repeating the things she and Nayeon practiced the night before.

Noticing Tzuyu’s slow pace, Nayeon looped her arms towards Tzuyu, leaning into her, “Don’t be nervous. You’ll do just fine.”

Tzuyu sighs, “Are you sure you can’t come with me?”

Nayeon pouts and hangs onto Tzuyu tighter, “I’m sorry! I need to get my schedule as well from the other side of the Campus ground. But I’ll meet you at lunch, alright? And call me if you get lost.”

Tzuyu’s eyes widen and bit her lower lip. Nayeon was quick to comfort her, “Not that you’re gonna get lost. Heh… It’s a small campus, okay? You won’t get lost.”

Tzuyu narrows her eyes at Nayeon and says, “You just outright lied to me.”

Nayeon laughs, “Ok, ok. Just… You won’t get lost, alright? Even if you do, I’ll find you.”

* * *

“Are you Jihyo?”

“Oh! Are you Tzuyu? Nayeon-unnie’s Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu has half a mind to correct her. But Nayeon explained her that’s how they pronounce her name in Korean. So she nods instead, “She told me to look for you?”

When _Jihyo_ sends her a warm smile, she immediately relaxed. From all Nayeon’s story, Jihyo is the one who keeps her grounded, who keeps her in line. Even from stories alone, Tzuyu already knows she already likes Jihyo.

“Yes. Let me help.”

* * *

**Chaeyoung**

It’s her third class for the day, and Tzuyu thinks it’s not so bad after all. She has a break after this until 5pm for her last class. Her classmates have been nice so far, always greeting her and she can see that most of them has no idea what they’re doing as well.

She sits in one of the Middle rows, minding her own business when a girl plops down next to her with a heavy groan. It _is_ just after lunch and it’s that time where most people would rather take naps. She cautiously take a quick glance at her left, taking in the small girl.

She wanted to say Hi and introduce herself but she finds the words stuck in her throat, that she almost wanted to groan. Why can’t she make the first move for a change? She inhales deeply and puffs air in her bangs in frustration. She hears a chuckle on her side and she turns to look subtly. To her surprise, she finds the girl looking at her, as she taps the pen on her hand. She can’t help but blush and look away. Did the girl notice she was staring at her?! Well she wasn’t staring! She was just curious what the girl is doodling in her notebook! She saw her sketching some rabbits and Tzuyu thought it was cute.

The class ends and Tzuyu couldn’t wait to get out of there any quicker. But the girl stood faster blocking her way. So Tzuyu hugs her notebook tighter and adjusts the strap of her back consciously. To her surprise the girl extends her hand, “Hi. I’m Chaeyoung.”

Tzuyu blinks and wets her lips before answering, “H-hi. I’m Tzuyu.” She shakes the hand extended to her.

_Chaeyoung_ chuckles, “Great. Now that we know each other, we should work on being friends.”

“W-what?”

Chaeyoung nods, now pulling Tzuyu towards the door, intertwining their hands. “Ah~~ your hand is soft. And you smell good.”

“I _what?_ ”

Chaeyoung laughs and Tzuyu decides she likes her laugh. “I like you Tzuyu, I think we’ll be best friends.”

After finding out that Chaeyoung also has free time after that class she sighs in relief. They were walking side by side when Tzuyu clears her throat, “So uhm… I saw you drawing during class.”

“Yes. I was so _bored._ I mean can you believe that guy? Telling about _his_ first day at College like, does anyone even care?”

“Uhm—”

Chaeyoung laughs, “What? It’s true.”

Tzuyu laughs.

Chaeyoung looks at her in amusement and opens her notebook, “I doodle when I’m bored.”

Tzuyu looks at her notebook and nods, “You’re good.”

“Thanks. You looked busy awhile ago. Don’t tell me you took notes on his anecdotes. ‘Cause if you’re _that_ kind of student, then I’m reevaluating our friendship.”

Tzuyu looks at her sheepishly and showed her notebook as well. “I tried to write the words I didn’t understand, so I can ask my roommate about it later on.”

Chaeyoung raises her eyebrows. She quickly grabs Tzuyu’s ID. “ _Chou Tzuyu_? You’re a foreigner?!”

Tzuyu nods, “Uhm. My mom is Korean but she… She doesn’t use it very much at home. But my friend… I communicate with her in it.”

“Woah!! But you’re pretty?! You look… _Korean._ I mean. When you smile like that and your eyes disappear, you look a bit _foreign_ —Ahh~~ So pretty.” Chaeyoung continues to gush as Tzuyu changes her expression depending on what Chaeyoung is saying. It’s weird for her… to stick with one person after one class, enough to spend her free time with her. But there’s something about Chaeyoung that makes her want to stay.

“T-thanks. I think you’re cute as well.” Tzuyu says, noting Chaeyoung’s dimple that comes out every now and then.

Chaeyoung laughs heartily. She was about to return Tzuyu’s notebook to her when she noticed something that made her eyebrow furrow, “Wait, _Political Government 101_?!”

“Yes.”

“Was that not _English Lit?!_ ”

“Uhm—”

Chaeyoung hits her forehead with her palm and groans, “Did I get into the wrong classroom?!” Chaeyoung quickly puts her notebook on her side, locking it with her arm and then rummaged through her bag. She gets a piece of paper and runs her eyes through it, “Ah! 512! _Not_ 521!”

Tzuyu laughs at Chaeyoung’s misfortune and Chaeyoung hits her arm lightly, “Don’t laugh! I just missed my first class in one of my Majors!”

Tzuyu puts her hand in her mouth but still continues to laugh. Chaeyoung pouts and hits her again. “Ahh~~ It’s not so bad, I guess. I mean, I get to meet you so.” Tzuyu blushes when Chaeyoung puts her arm over her shoulder tugging her. And then she taps her head with hers, “This is destiny! We were meant to meet and become friends!”

Tzuyu was never superstitious, but she wouldn’t mind agreeing with Chaeyoung on that one.”

* * *

**Fashionista club**

“Ahh~~ so pretty. You should join the Club, Tzuyu.”

Okay, at this point Tzuyu is already 1 month in at the University and she's hanging on tight! It's not as bad as she thought it'll be and to be honest, she's actually having fun and already making friends here and there. Starting her new life in this foreign place is in a steady and stable pace.

“Uhm… I don’t know anything about fashion design, unnie~~.” Tzuyu says as she plays with the clothing patch lying around as Jennie continues to pin sleeve into her arms. She’s been waiting on Nayeon in their Org Room every Thursdays so they can go home together and Jennie would always use her as a mannequin for her design. She would also be thankful that Nayeon had introduced her to her friends and had looked out for her ever since.

Jennie pulls back and gives Tzuyu a once-over and nods. She smiles and clasps her hands together, looking at Tzuyu excitedly, “We can teach you. Or you could just be our little doll.” Jennie laughs, as she reaches for the measuring tape, “Although you’re not so little. Agh! I would kill for these legs.” Jennie says as she puts the measuring tape from Tzuyu’s waist to her mid-thighs.

Quickly came Jihyo (Tzuyu's favorite so far), “Jennie-ssi, keep it professional, would you?” She goes near the duo and puts the juice with a straw up to Tzuyu’s lips so she can drink. Then she taps Jennie’s fingers which are in Tzuyu’s thigh.

Jennie rolls her eyes but smiled anyway, “I’m just saying… it wouldn’t hurt to have an eye-candy in here. Most of our members are seniors and would be gone next term to focus on their theses. We need fresh members and Tzuyu is here all the time anyway. What club did you join during Recruitment Week?”

“Uhm—"

_“Did someone say eye-candy? Ahh~~ you guys shouldn’t talk about me when I’m not here.”_

Jihyo just looks at Nayeon, now entering the Org Room, while Jennie rolled her eyes, “How are you friends with her?”

Tzuyu just chuckles.

Jihyo looks at Jennie with a smirk, “Didn’t you two hit it off last year?”

Jennie glares at her and _quickly_ loops her measuring tape in Jihyo’s neck, “Is this how you want to die, Park Jihyo?!”

Nayeon comes to them and gives Tzuyu an appreciative nod, “Looking good.” Then she puts her elbow in Jennie’s shoulder, “What truth bomb did Jihyo drop this time?”

Jennie glares at Jihyo and Jihyo _tried_ not to choke.

Tzuyu looks from Jihyo to Jennie, then to Nayeon with a teasing smile, “Jihyo-unnie said you and Jennie-unnie used to _date._ ”

“Tzuyu~~”

Nayeon laughs and kissed Jennie’s cheek immediately. Jennie lets go of Jihyo and immediately wiped the side of her face with the back of her hand. Nayeon looks at her incredulously, “Oh please~~ Don’t act like we didn’t—”

Jihyo steps on Nayeon’s foot shutting her up. She looks at Tzuyu and then says, “Tzuyu, maybe you should just room with me. _Sweet summer child._ I mean it’s not much but I’m sure it’s better than living with Nayeon-ssi.”

Nayeon glares at Jihyo as she rubs her foot. “Really? After _handicapping_ me, you’re gonna steal my roomie?!”

Jennie sighs, “See this is why I dumped her ass. She’s _very dramatic.”_

“Who said _you_ dumped _me_?! _I_ dumped _you_ because it’s like dating _myself._ Only, you’re cold sometimes and sav—”

“Okay, first things first—” Jennie rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips then turned to Jihyo and Tzuyu now looking amused at them, “ _This girl_ and I _didn’t date!_ Sure, we used to be inseparable _for some time--”_

Jihyo quips, “Almost a full term—"

“And okay, _maybe_ we like to be touchy with each other—”

“They made out quite _a lot_ —”

Jennie had _completely_ ignored Jihyo and Nayeon’s whine, now glaring at Tzuyu, “but we _didn’t_ date! We hooked up _one time_ and that’s it!”

Nayeon _scoffs,_ “Twice! And how dare _you_ downplay it! You were the _only_ girl I’ve been with! You should _feel special._ ”

Jennie laughs then rolled her eyes. She and Nayeon had been bestfriends ever since freshmen year and she’s used to this. “ _Whatever._ It’s not like I’d date _you.”_

Nayeon would almost laugh because not that she'd want to date Jennie. She _really is her bestfriend._ But hearing someone _wouldn't want_ to date her is _scratching_ her ego. “Why won’t you date me?! I’m an awesome girlfriend—”

“Awesome girlfriend _where?_ You haven’t been in any relationship! ‘Cause you’re a _snake._ It’s not even funny—”

“Not my fault, _no one_ can tame _me!_ I mean look at _me._ Oh wait, don’t. It might hurt your eyes, you mere mortal--”

“If anything, I’m a _goddess_ myself!”

As Nayeon and Jennie continue to bicker on _why_ they _didn’t date_ , or why they _should_ date – it’s making Tzuyu confuse, Tzuyu nudges Jihyo. Jihyo laughs then turns to Tzuyu. “What?”

Tzuyu smiles, “Do you have snacks?”

“Yeah, come. Let’s leave those two.”

Noticing the people they should be convincing are gone, both Jennie and Nayeon whine, that it’s almost identical. Nayeon crosses her arms and calls for Tzuyu who is now munching on Jihyo’s sandwich, “Don’t eat too much! We’re having dinner!”

“Sweet. You know there’s this Thai Resto that just opened near our place. Do you wanna check it out?”

“Sure. Jihyo, wanna come?”

Tzuyu and Jihyo look at them confused. “Weren’t they just fighting seconds ago?”

Jihyo shrugs getting her bag, “Eh. They’re like that _all the time._ They fight one minute, and then they get _cute_ with each other it’s nauseating. Really, I just make sure they don’t pull each other’s hair.”

As Jihyo and Tzuyu nears them, Jennie puts her arm in Tzuyu’s waist. “I told Tzuyu to come join us. She could be our model.”

Nayeon high-fives Jennie, “I told her that as well but she said she’s gonna get sick of me if we’re together all the time.”

“I wouldn’t blame her, I mean you’re adorable but you can be annoying.”

“Yet you love me.”

“Yes, I love you so much I’m willing to let you go.” *dramatic sigh* “We’ll kick you instead so Tzuyu can join.”

“Hey!”

* * *

**Momo**

“What is this?” Tzuyu says as she barges into Nayeon’s room holding a plastic card with a sticky note that says, “ ** _work out at 730pm_** ”

Nayeon stopped humming and looks at Tzuyu, “Oh. I got us annual membership at the gym.”

“What? Why?”

“Why not?”

Tzuyu sighs, and can already feel an incoming headache. She readies herself by walking towards Nayeon bed slowly, putting her hand in her temple, “Is this a ploy for you to ‘sightsee’ _again_?”

Nayeon sits up and pouts, “No… okay yes! But!! With benefits!! I mean we can work out-“

“You hate working out. You said shopping is your cardio.”

“Yes, but _trust me on this_ , alright? I have your best interest at heart.”

Tzuyu raises her eyebrow and already started massaging her temple. She could swear she had goosebumps when Nayeon said to trust her, “That’s what you said when you sign us up for swimming lessons at the University. Only we were there so you can ogle at the swimming team practicing.”

Tzuyu shudders as she remembers the secondhand embarrassment she had to _endure._ She can vividly remember Nayeon wearing a 2-piece suit and Jackson, the Swimming team Captain, _cancelling_ their practice because his boys were out of control: either flexing in front of Nayeon and (poor) Tzuyu or catcalling them: volunteering at giving them swimming lessons: that obviously made Tzuyu uncomfortable. Jackson made it upon himself to teach them himself and the _gentleman_ that he is, not quite catching on Nayeon’s obvious play, was very patient even when Nayeon would _always try_ to say she’s drowning about every 5 minutes just so Jackson _can save her._

Nayeon, never the one to lose in a bickering match continues, “No…” She drawls out. “We were there so we can both learn how to swim and so you’ll make friends.” She flips her hair on the other side and winks at Tzuyu, “I mean, you should be thanking me! Were you not good friends with Jackson now?”

“Uh-huh… who is it this time?”

* * *

“Hi Momo! This is Tzuyu!”

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you... Can you give us a second?" Tzuyu bows and then pulls Nayeon harshly at the side and growls at her, “We’re here to set me up?! You have got to be kidding me!"

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Nayeon-unnie…”

After Nayeon’s failed attempt of setting Tzuyu and Elkie up—Well failed attempt on matchmaking them. Elkie… is definitely up Tzuyu’s alley. But Tzuyu likes to befriend someone first, get to know them well and then go from there. So she and Elkie ended up being bestfriends. Tzuyu thought Nayeon had already buried the idea of setting her up.

Only to find Momo.

So as Tzuyu looks at Nayeon, who’s now jumping in her spot, putting her hands on Tzuyu’s arms, “Momo is _defo_ your type! She’s the right amount of clingy, but not so much that you wouldn’t suffocate. She’s _pure_ and occasionally funny. She likes eating well. She’s…--”

“I’m gonna murder you in your sleep.”

“Look, I’m the one compromising here, this time. I don’t like working out but I will endure it for you!”

“I’m re-evaluating our friendship as we speak. And then I’m gonna ask Chaeyoung to look for another room so I can move out.”

“Empty threats, empty threats. I know you love me.” Nayeon singsongs.

* * *

**Sana**

Tzuyu groans as she jogs, lifting her legs so her knees can touch her palms. Momo is a _very strict_ instructor, yet very _encouraging as well._

_“So hot Tzuyu! You look so hot with those sweat!”_

Tzuyu grimaced and is torn between laughing and rolling her eyes. She told Momo she didn’t have to _say that,_ but Momo insists the best way to boost Tzuyu’s morale is to compliment her.

Just as Tzuyu predicted, Nayeon _just sucks_ at matchmaking. Momo and her ended up being friends as well. Just like what happened with Elkie. Only… Nayeon _did_ sign them up for an annual membership. So while Tzuyu is stuck with Momo (not really complaining), Nayeon is with some other trainer.

She had recently signed up for her College’s Volleyball team. And although she wouldn’t call it her passion, she still wanted to keep up with her teammates, especially when their games are about to start. Seolhyun, the team captain had recruited her herself and Tzuyu didn't want to disappoint. She told Momo this, and Momo said she would gladly change their routine. So here she is, strengthening her legs and her palms. Why didn’t they just sign up for yoga or something?! Oh right. Nayeon needed her _sightseeing._

“And 30! Good job!”

Tzuyu stopped jogging and breathed hard. She high-fives Momo’s waiting hands. Momo hands her a tumbler and then wipes her forehead. “Leg day sucks, huh?”

Tzuyu nods looking at the side as Momo wipes her neck. “I _loathe_ leg day. Agh! I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. You’re ruthless.”

Momo chuckles at this, “How about I treat you dinner? Or did you make plans with Nayeon-unnie?”

Tzuyu nods enthusiastically. “She’s sleeping at her friend’s place tonight. She has a plate due tomorrow. Let’s eat well tonight! I’m so hungry.”

Momo laughs, “Yes, but I’m watching what you eat!”

Tzuyu pouts, “Maybe we should have cheat day? We deserve it!”

* * *

“Okay, I wasn’t gonna say anything but…” Momo sighs and Tzuyu looks at her confused. “So I’m supposed to be eating with my friend today—”

“Should we cancel?”

Momo shakes her head fervently and hangs onto Tzuyu tighter, “So here’s the thing. She’s bringing her _girlfriend,_ and I kinda don’t want to be a thirdwheel.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry Tzuyu!! This is my treat, I promise!”

Tzuyu laughs and pats Momo’s head. “It’s fine, unnie.”

Momo pouts and looks at her with hopeful eyes, “No, it’s the least I can do! They’re _disgusting_ together!”

When Momo said they’re disgusting, Tzuyu now finds that she meant they couldn’t stop kissing each other.

Momo looks at her sheepishly and Tzuyu sighs. _Why_ does she keeps getting _weird_ friends?

As she looks from the girl in front of her, she tilts her head. She’s familiar… Sa… S… “S… Sana-unnie?”

The _couple_ stopped making out and the girl turns her head. “Oh! Tzuyu-ssi?!”

“EH?!” Momo gasps, “You two know each other?”

Sana waves at Tzuyu enthusiastically, “Tzuyu-ssi! Oh! You know Momo?!”

Tzuyu nods. “She’s my trainer.” Then turns to Momo. “I’m in the same club as her and Jihyo-unnie. Oh! Nayeon-unnie is there as well.”

Momo turns to Sana and then slowly nods, “Oh yeah. You did say Jihyo looped you in on the Fashionista Club.”

Sana _giggles,_ “Yes! I told you to join as well! It’ll be fun!”

Momo shakes her head, “I already have the dance team and the gym. I don’t think I have time for another _thing._ ”

Tzuyu shrugs, “It’s not really time consuming. You can just be there for… _fun_ ” Tzuyu says truthfully. She doesn’t do much in the club: usually just stands and lets Jennie _play_ with her, sometimes the seniors. But every time she’s there, she’s always having a great time, watching her members interact with each other and be _crackheads._ It also helped the she got Chaeyoung to join as well. Momo told her she’s been working hard, being here in Korea through scholarship and working on the gym part-time for some allowance. Tzuyu thinks it’ll be nice for a foreigner like her, to have as many friends as she could.

“ _Babe,_ I have to go. Do you wanna… _head to my place…_ and watch some movies? _”_

Tzuyu looks at Momo who looked like she’s gagging.

Sana just giggles and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “Nah. I’m spending the night at Momo’s! I’ll see you later?”

“Yes. Call me when you get home?”

“Sure.”

“I love you so much _baby girl.”_

When the mysterious girl left—that Sana didn’t even get the chance to introduce because they were busy eating each other’s face (Momo’s words not Tzuyu’s), Momo sighs. “I think I need a drink after that. Why do you have to torture me like that? I’m lucky I got Tzuyu here or I would have stabbed my eyes.”

Sana rolls her eyes, “You know if you two just _dated—”_

Momo side hugs Tzuyu and glares at Sana, “We would have been much cooler than you, right Tzuyu-ah?!”

Tzuyu just awkwardly smiles, “Uhm.”

Momo laughs, “ _Baby girl._ Yuck!”

Sana rolls her eyes, “You’re just jealous~~”

“And you’re gonna break her heart.”

“What do you mean?”

Momo snickers, not letting go of Tzuyu. “You’re starting to get cold. And _please._ She’s even more clingy than you. And _that’s saying_ something. I bet it’s turning you off.”

Sana pouts and cross her arms looking away. “That’s unfair.”

Momo pulls Tzuyu to walk towards Sana, now looping her arm in her friend’s shoulder. “You just like the _chase._ ” Momo then snickers patting Sana's head, "Your type is people who doesn't like you back! And then, when they do, you start losing interest--"

“It’s not _that_! I really like Eunha!”

“You just need an unformidable force that will stop you from running! Ah! Maybe we should ask Nayeonnie to hook you up with someone! What do you think Tzuyu?!”

Tzuyu chuckles at that. “Nayeon-unnie is the _worst_ matchmaker.” Did Momo forget Nayeon almost hooked them up?

* * *

Tzuyu finds Sana lying on the couch _lifeless_ the next week. She looks around and noticed that they're the only ones in Org Room. Gaining a bit confidence and thinking she and Sana are more than acquaintances by now she walks towards her and drops her bag near Sana's things. "Unnie, are you okay?" Tzuyu says as she crouches down to nudge Sana lightly.

Sana removed the arm covering her eyes.

Tzuyu's eyes widen at Sana's red eyes. "Oh, s-sorry."

Not knowing what to do, Tzuyu stood up. But before she can leave, Sana grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Not epecting the action, Tzuyu was suddenly pulled down the couch. She almost it on Sana. "Tzuyu-ssi, can you come cuddle with me?"

" _W-what?"_

"Sorry. I just need someone to hold me right now. I just broke up with Eunha."

" _Oh."_

Tzuyu... Tzuyu is _not_ a hugger. And even though they're at the privacy of the Org Room... there is _no way_ she would _cuddle_ with Sana who she's barely with friends with. But hearing Sana's _cracked_ voice, she wouldn't decline her of that, would she?! She's not a monster. Nope.

She chews on her bottom lip before nodding. "Okay. Uhm, can you move over?"

They switched position, with Tzuyu now lying, her back against the back of the couch, her arms outstretch so Sana can come in. Sana _happily_ moved and lay beside Tzuyu. But to Tzuyu's confusion, instead of _being spooned, Sana faced Tzuyu._ She immediately wraps her arm around Tzuyu's small waist, the other kept in between them. Tzuyu _awkwardly envelopes_ Sana with her right arm, running circles at her back. "I'm sorry." She says, quite not sure if _that's_ indeed the right thing to say. She had never consoled anyone on a break up.

"It is just like Momo said. Ugh. Why am I like this, Tzuyu?!"

"I think it's not your fault." Tzuyu just threw something. I mean... She can only count the times she had interacted with Sana and here she is _consoling_ her like they're BFF's. Someone come and help Tzuyu please.

Tzuyu froze when Sana leans in and puts her head against her chest and her hand at her back pulling them together. Uhm...

"Anyone ever told you you smell _nice_?"

Tzuyu gulps, now conscious that Sana is very near. "Uhm... That's my lotion I think. The scent really stays in your skin."

Sana chuckles looking up to Tzuyu, "That's... _No one_ has ever...--" She sighs, then leans into Tzuyu even more, "Hmmm. _Vanilla._ When I smell vanilla, I'll think of you from now on."

 _"_ Oh. _He..hee??"_

 _Yes._ Tzuyu is an awkward mess.

"Sana, are you okay?! What are you in the mood for? I could use some Korean barbeque eating galore or I could also use a drink! Wanna invite Jeongyeon?!"

Momo's loud voice flowed across the room, and (ngl) Tzuyu was ready to throw Sana off the couch in surprise. They were really in a very _comprimising_ position and she didn't want Momo to misinterpret. But Sana hasn't moved. In fact she just continued nuzzling Tzuyu with her nose, sighing in _content._

"Oh." Yup. _Oh_ is the word of the day. Momo shakes her head and sighs, pulling one chair closer to the couch. "Sorry, Tzuyu~~. She also gets like this."

Tzuyu nods in understanding.

Momo taps Sana's arm and then rubs it gently, "Satang, I'm here."

Sana nods and then says, "Momo, Tzuyu-ssi smells nice. I can stay here forever."

Momo laughs, "You can stay there until Jihyo comes and kills you. And then Nayeon _might_ revive you so she could kill you again, or depends on her mood. You don't play with Tzuyu, Sana."

Sana whines, "Who said I'm playing? I'm _mending_ my broken heart. And Tzuyu is helping me. Or at least her _lotion_ is." She chuckles again, finding amusement at Tzuyu's answer.

Momo laughs again, "She's harmless, Tzuyu. Don't mind her."

* * *

**Jeongyeon.**

“Tzuyu!!!” Nayeon shrieked.

“Yes?”

“Whose cat is this?” Nayeon sneers and the cat sneer back. Nayeon immediately jumping, hiding behind Tzuyu. She grips Tzuyu’s shoulders peaking into it, “And the next word out of your mouth better not be ‘ours’.”

Tzuyu sighs, “It’s a stray— and I’m just feeding it.” She leaves Nayeon to walk towards the feline on the floor.

“Just feeding it?! There’s a cat bowl in there! And is that? _My God,_ it's a cat tree! We don’t have a cat bowl and a _freaking_ cat tree just lying around at the apartment!” Nayeon _screams_ as she points to objects almost offendingly.

Tzuyu shrugs as she puts the feline in her arms walking back to the couch, “Okay, so I walk pass a pet store on the way, no big deal.”

Nayeon follows Tzuyu towards the living room, “You mean the pet store about 3 bus stops from here?”

Tzuyu plops down the couch, training her eyes to the cat, _trying hard_ to ignore Nayeon, “…It’s just gonna be here until I found an owner.”

Nayeon shakes her head, putting her fingers on her temple to massage it, “Your ass should be jealous about the _shit_ that’s coming out of your mouth right now.”

Tzuyu sighs, and then looks to Nayeon with a pout mumbling, “I’m not…-- she’s only gonna be here until I found an owner, I pro—“

Nayeon starts pacing, fishing her phone from her pocket. She taps furiously and Tzuyu follows her with her eyes, ”I’m gonna help you right now. I’ll post it on my soc med.”

“But unnie, you don’t have to. I already did!”

Nayeon scoffs, “You mean in your private account where you don’t accept people you don’t talk to on a daily basis?!”

By this time, Tzuyu is already a begging mess, “Unnie…”

Nayeon sighs, “Tzuyu, I want to say this is not you… but this is totally you.” She walks closer to Tzuyu, sitting down next to her on the couch, careful not to touch the… the mix of white and gray fur in Tzuyu’s arms. “ _Sweetie,_ I know you’ve had this… _habit_ since you were a kid. But we can’t have a cat in here.” Nayeon says softly.

_“Why not?”_

And by gods, Nayeon is already ready to melt. Tzuyu is already pouting, creasing her eyebrows, and Nayeon would’ve been ready to risk it all. But no. She keeps her walls up. This is not the day she will lose to Tzuyu’s unformidable ‘give me what I want’ face. She keeps her eyes on the _demon spawn_ now resting in Tzuyu’s lap, looking heavily satisfied being petted by Tzuyu, swishing her tail left to right (almost in a teasing manner), smirking at Nayeon. (Yes, cats can smirk).

Nayeon groans in frustration, “We live at the top floor. We leave one window open and that cat will meet its _horrible death_.” She makes sure to dip her voice lower at that to show the cat who’s the boss. _Aigoo…_. This is what Nayeon’s life has become. Have a _bitching competition_ with a cat.

“Then we’ll just have to be careful and make sure we don’t let that happen.” The cat _purred_ when Tzuyu scratches its chin. Almost as if it can sense Tzuyu taking its side. Nayeon glares at it, gripping her phone tighter, more determined to get rid of it.

"But it _will_ and you'll _cry._ So let's just avoid that altogether and get this cat a more suitable owner, alright?!"

* * *

When Nayeon comes home to Tzuyu looking lovingly at a _fish,_ Nayeon knows she's in too deep _._ Her eyes twitching as Tzuyu excitedly shows her the _tricks_ the fish can do. Jennie had introduced Tzuyu to a taller Chaeyoung and the girl, bless her soul, has a pet fish. Tzuyu was quick to say the fish will only be in the apartment for the weekend because the Cheerleading season had started and Chaeyoung is out for a… Yada, yada, yada— _Nayeon rolls her eyes hard she’s sure it rolled back in her head._ Tzuyu can’t lie for Nayeon’s sake, but the excuses coming out of her pretty mouth just to convince Nayeon she had conveniently just got a new animal is _astounding._ And get this, it gets _better_ and _more imaginative_ as another kind comes.

Nayeon knows it’s a problem she needs to solve fast or she’ll be coming home to a bunch of strays like Tzuyu’s mom had told her. Tzuyu is getting _separation anxiety_ , her cute Minjoong, the one Nayeon got for her specifically for this reason, is not doing the trick and she needs _a fix_. She just needs a distraction for Tzuyu.

So a distraction she finds.

A dog park. Somewhere Tzuyu can play with dogs at her heart's desire without her having to bring it home.

“We’re only here to play with dogs, alright? You _would not_ , I emphasize, _NOT_ be adopting anything at the end of the day no matter how much you beg or _cry_ which I know you would inevitably do. I’m wearing my ‘anti-Tzuyu’ glasses today. Nothing will work on me.” Nayeon says as she shifts her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, looping her arm with Tzuyu’s, as she matches her excited _big_ strides.

“Yes and if you look in the mirror you’ll find that you look ridiculous on it.”

"What is the cost of lies?” _An eyeroll. “_ I look great in everything."

"If I knew you'd be this insufferable, I would have reconsidered moving here for you."

"Awww... So you admit it? That you moved here for _me?"_

Tzuyu shrugs, "Well my mom did threaten to withhold my trust fund."

"You did not just say that..." Nayeon snorts, "I'm keeping Jennie away from you. No more of that _rich kid_ non-sense."

Tzuyu side eyes her and mumbles, "Says the one wearing a Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses..."

"You _brat--"_

“Tzuyu-ssi! I’m glad you’re here!” Jeongyeon comes running into them, way _way_ too bright for Nayeon’s liking.

“Yes, unnie~~ Thank you for inviting us!”

Nayeon brings her sunglasses down to the top of her nose to glare at Tzuyu, “This is _my_ idea.” And then she turns to Jeongyeon, “She’s here to volunteer… I’m here to make sure she doesn’t bring home anything.”

Tzuyu ignores her and walked towards the side of Jeongyeon, who welcomes her with an even wider smile, putting her arm around Tzuyu’s shoulder. They turn away from Nayeon, not without her smirking at Nayeon’s annoyed face. “So, are you ready to have the _best day_ of your week?”

* * *

_Should Natzu keep the cat? :)_

_(Also can't put 2 polls in one chapter but can you help me out find out what is the[top Dahyun ship](https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132448)? Doing it for research! loljk_

_Joining a writing contest : > Any help would be nice. Also there is no way DaTzu is winning that XD Although I have a soft spot for them, with them being the first ship I wrote for Twice, but lol. Color me_ utterly shocked. _(There goes my plot twist I guess XD)_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Natzu keep the cat?!

**Author's Note:**

> Next: How I Met


End file.
